The invention relates to an assembly, consisting of a first component and a second component which are fastened to each other.
For the fastening of two components to each other, a variety of solutions are known. In gas bag modules, for the fastening of for example a holding frame for a gas bag to a housing part of the gas bag module frequently screws and nuts are used in order to obtain a reliable connection which is able to be loaded. Also various experiments are known for fastening such components to each other by metal tongues which are inserted through openings in the other component and are then bent around. It is critical in such types of fastening that the desired capability of taking tensile load is maintained with the necessary reliability.
The invention provides an assembly consisting of a first component and of a second component. The first component is provided with at least one opening and with at least one holding projection which is associated with the opening. The second component consists of sheet metal and is provided with at least one holding tongue which has a cross-piece and a head. The cross-piece extends through the opening in the first component and is bent around such that the head lies against the side of the holding projection facing away from the opening. This type of connection offers two kinds of resistance to a separation of the first component from the second component: on the one hand a resistance resulting from the bending around of the cross-piece of the holding tongue and on the other hand for the case where this resistance force were to be overcome, a supporting force which acts between the head of the holding tongue and the holding projection and prevents the holding tongue from being drawn through the opening.
Advantageous developments of the invention will be apparent from the sub-claims.